


Dancing Flames

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Engineer is team Dad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: A little backstory for everyone's favorite Fireburg.





	Dancing Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! I've just been busy but don't worry. I should have the next Chapter of A Maniacs game up soon!

They were always so cold. 

So maybe that is why they were so drawn to the flame.

It was warm and beautiful, a bright orange dancer that flickered and sparked. Twirling and dancing about in the air, it was so warm and it made them feel warm inside. Safe.

The flame disappeared and they hurriedly clicked it back on, being the dancer back to life. They giggled happily.

The door suddenly burst open startling them, causing them to jump and drop the lighter. Killing the dancer and leaving him alone. 

Mother glanced down at them, she looked angry. 

"How many times have I told you to not play with my lighter!" 

She rushed towards them and they whimpered backing up against the wall, Mother grabbed them roughly by their arm pulling them up and forcing them to stand. 

She's grabbed the lighter and flicked it on being the little fire dancer back to life, they tried to pull away but their Mother wouldn't let go. 

"I'm going to teach you what happens to little children who disobey their Mothers!"

They screamed in pain when she held the flame up to their face, and she only pulled away when the smell of burning flesh filled the room. By then they were sobbing. She dropped them to the floor and left them their as they cried.

She left the room, slamming and locking the door behind her. They shivered, curling into a little ball.

They were cold again.  
***********************  
The flames were so beautiful.

They stared at the small pile of paper they had sat on fire, this was so much bigger then the small tiny dancing flame the lighter brought him. 

They added more objects to the growing flame, his blankets, papers, clothes. Anything that was flammable.

The flames began to grow higher and higher, licking at the curtains before they too burst into flame. It was so warm, so welcoming that he wanted to touch it. He reached out for the flame and pulled away quickly when it burned him.

The room, they noticed, was beginning to fill with smoke. Which made it hard for them to breath. They began to cough, desperately trying to breath. But they refused to leave the room, to leave the safety of the dancing flames. 

So they stayed there until someone entered the room yelling, grabbing them and caring them out of the house. 

Theye watched the flames as they slowly took over his house, until the big scary men came with snakes that vomited water that killed his beloved fire. After that a pretty lady came and took him away. They asked where Mother was but the lady never answered him.

They never saw Mother again after that.  
********************  
They sat atop the small hill some way away from the hospital and watched as it burned.

They hated that place, the evil men with the white jackets the doctors, they were so mean. They said they would keep him safe, but they lied. They said they wouldn't hurt them but they lied. All the doctors ever did was hurt them. 

So they hurt them back. 

They fell to their knees and cried, their chest hurt and they wondered if perhaps they were broken. Maybe that was why the doctors always hurt them, or any Mother hated them so much. 

A small hand on their shoulder startled them and they looked up. 

A pretty lady with a purple dress and cat eyed glasses stared back at them, they quickly stood up backing away. 

The lady smiled "Hello there, I was just on my way of getting you out of here! But I guess you took care of that yourself." 

She laughed slightly but all they simply did was tilt their head to the side, the lady cleared her throat.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Miss Pauling. I am part of an organizing and I would like to offer you a position, a job of sorts"

They continued to watch her and the lady sighed offering her hand.

"Why don't you just come with me?" 

They stared at her hand and then back at the burning building and then back at her hand.

Slowly they took the offered appendage.

*******************  
They wandered bases quiet halls, softly humming to themselves.

Pryo

Their new name was Pyro.

At least it was according to Miss Pauling.

They were apart of a team, which they had met earlier in that day. 

They turned a corner and nearly ran into the Engineer, one of their teammates they had met early that day. 

"Woah there! Sorry about that."

The Texan grabbed their shoulder to steady them, smiling them warmly. 

They said that it was alright, their voice coming out muffled from behind their mask. But the Engineer still seemed to be able to here them.

"Didn't think I'd find anybody else up at this hour, what are ya still doin awake if ya don't mind me askin?"

Pyro shrugged, they just couldn't sleep.

Engineer gave a sympathetic nod "Yeah, I've had quite a few sleepless nights myself. Well yer welcome to join me if ya want" 

Pyro blinked in surprise behind their mask before they nodded, Engineer beaming and gesturing for the younger to follow him. Pyro waited a bit before they followed the other happily. Glad they would not longer have to spend their sleepless night alone.  
**********  
Pyro stared at the war flames of the campfire, drawn to it's warmth theu reached out to touch it. 

A gentle hand grabbing their wrist stopped them, pulling their hands away from the flickering flames. It was Engineer.

"Easy their firebug, wouldn't want ya to hurt yerself."

Pyro listened to the older man and kept their hands on their lap. Engineer went back to gently strumming his guitar.

This was okay, they could just watch the pretty flames dance. Besides.

They rested their head on Engineers shoulder, The older man pausing in his playing to pat the other on the head.

They didn't need the fire to feel warm anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little short! I just wanted have something for you guys to read while you wait for the next chapter of a maniacs game.


End file.
